Of Lapdances and Hangovers
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: The glee club decides to throw a party. Rachel Berry decides to get drunk. Rated T for sexual situations and foul language. One-Shot.


Dedicated to _PeryneB_ this one is for YOU. I hope I did your imagination justice.

To my Finchel Gutter ladies - This is _always_ the best place to be. I LOVE YOU LADIES.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them unfortunately.

"Finn, I am not, absolutely _not_ going to the party." Rachel huffed and glared at her boyfriend.

"Come _on_ Rachel! It's only a glee club party! It's not like the whole school is gonna be there." He watched from her bed as she paced back and forth in her room.

"Finn, although it is a glee club party, it's still a high school party. There will be alcoholic beverages that Noah will no doubt be providing and I am not giving into peer pressure! It is un-becoming of a star to get completely inebriated!" She stood in front of him and waved her arms manically.

"Rachel." He stated her name and she lowered her arms slowly to her sides. He stood up and moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He squeezed her lightly and smiled softly at her. "It won't be bad. I promise. We can go home as soon as you want. We'll just show up, have a good time and we'll leave whenever you're ready."

"Promise?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He nodded. "Promise."

She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "What should I wear?"

Rachel and Finn arrived at the Lopez house. Santana's parents had gone to a Medical conference in Cincinnati and wouldn't be back until Monday. So the house was theirs to do with what they pleased, within reason.

As they walked toward the house, Rachel squeezed Finn's hand tightly and snuggled a little closer, grabbing his arm with her other hand. He chuckled slightly.

"You okay?" He looked down at her.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just, this is my first party and I'm not really sure what to expect," she said unsurely as she bit her lip.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be with you the whole time." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll be okay then." She nodded confidently. He copied her gesture and reached up to ring the doorbell.

The muffled sound of music abruptly got clearer and louder as the door opened.

"You aren't my cat, are you?" Brittany asked matter-of-factly.

Finn chuckled at the blonde's comment. "No, but can we come in? It's kind of cold." Brittany stared at them blankly as Finn tugged Rachel inside.

"Well, look who finally showed up! It's about fucking time!" Puck yelled from the Beer Pong game he was playing.

Rachel looked around at the scene before her. In the living room, Puck and Artie were playing Beer Pong against Mike and Tina, while Quinn and Sam were making out on the sofa in the sitting room. An uneasy feeling washed over Rachel. She knew this was a bad idea.

"Come with me." Finn said loudly enough over the music so she could hear him. She nodded lightly and he led her towards the kitchen.

The music began to crescendo slowly as they walked toward the back of the house.

Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She put her hand over her heart to steady her breathing. "I felt like we were being smothered in there."

"I figured it'll be easier for us to hear each other where it wasn't so loud. Do you want something to drink?" Finn pointed towards the counter at the selections. Beer, punch (more than likely spiked with vodka), orange juice, all sorts of mixers, and more beer. Rachel gulped. This _definitely _was a bad idea.

"I—I don't really feel comfortable with this Finn." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Rach, it's cool. Just try a little bit. Here." Finn grabbed a glass and poured a small amount of beer in the cup. "Try it." He held it out to her to take. She looked at it for a second and then took it from him.

She smelled it first and scrunched up her nose. "It smells horrible." He chuckled slightly.

"It tastes better than it smells." She looked at it again, shrugged her shoulder and threw back the cup. Finn stared at her with wide eyes.

She smacked her mouth. "Well, that wasn't _that_ bad." He gaped at her. Her face turned red and she looked away shyly.

"What?" She turned back to look at him.

"That was, really, really _hot_." She beamed at him. "Really?"

He nodded his head fiercely. "_Yes._"

"Well, look who decided to fucking show up." They both turned to see Santana standing in the door way of the kitchen.

Rachel was still uncomfortable with Santana after everything that happened between her and Finn.

"Are you drinking alcohol goody two shoes? I never thought I'd see the day." Santana said in mock disbelief.

Rachel glared at her and thrust her cup towards Finn. "Fill it up!"

An hour later, the party was in full swing.

Artie and Mike helped Kurt set up the karaoke that he brought over from his house.

"Woooooooo! Karaoke!" Rachel exclaimed, clearly tipsy. Everyone's eyes grew wide and shifted to where Rachel stood. Puck laughed discreetly covering his mouth.

Finn stood up and moved to where Rachel stood on shaky legs.

"Baby, I think you've had enough alcohol," he told her seriously, his hands on her waist trying to steady her.

Rachel moved away from his grasp. "You have no idea what you're talking about Finn Hudson. I am by _no means_ intoxicated," Rachel slurred as she swayed uneasily towards the sofa.

Finn rubbed his hand over his face. _This really was a bad idea._

"Once you get that set up Kurt, I will be singing a classic Barbra song. _People_ seems like the right choice, giving the festivities that we're undertaking!" Rachel walked into the coffee table and giggled slightly.

"Well, Ms. Drunk Pants, I don't think we'll be able to set this up because _someone_," Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn "decided to fry my cable with his incessant need to play video games, so, sorry to break it to you but _no_ Barbra renditions tonight." Kurt said with his hand on his hip swaying the cable back and forth with his other hand.

Rachel slumped into the sofa as Puck handed her the drink on the table. "Here Berry. Bottoms up!" Rachel downed the cup as Finn glared at Puck. Puck shrugged his shoulder "Dude. This is the funniest shit ever. I'm not stopping anytime soon." Finn threw an empty cup at Puck as he dodged it and he continued to laugh.

Just then, Artie turned the music back on full blast. Rachel perked up and jumped off the sofa and grabbed Finn off of his chair. "Come on Finn! Let's _dance!_" Rachel stumbled backward slightly as she lifted Finn in the air and she regained her balance.

"Ah, I don't think so Rach," he said as she dragged him to the middle of the room.

"Nonsense Finn! Since I will _not_ be singing a classic Barbra song, _you_ will dance with me!" she slurred and he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Rach, you can barely stand up straight and you _know_ I can't dance." He shifted his feet.

Rachel wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his ear down to her level. "Who said anything about rhythm?" She whispered seductively. He groaned and his pants felt suddenly tighter.

Her arms roamed down his arms to his waist and brought him closer. She ground her hips into him and Finn thought he would mailman right there in the middle of Santana's living room. Rachel was gyrating her hips to the beat of the song, grinding into Finn over and over. He couldn't hold back any more.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and ground his hips into hers in steady rhythm. Rachel's head snapped up to meet his eyes and she smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued in a steady rhythm. She brought his lips to down to meet hers and he opened his mouth to get better access. She flicked her tongue against his and he groaned into her mouth. She was going to kill him.

"Get a room!" Puck yelled from the other side of the room while he was grinding with Santana.

Rachel and Finn broke apart breathlessly. A seductive smile formed on her lips and Finn grinned.

"Babe, you are _seriously_ going to kill me," he whispered.

"I have a surprise for you. Maybe you should sit on the sofa." Finn's eyes went wide.

"I, umm, I can't move." He looked down at his pants and then met her with wide eyes.

She laughed lightly. "It's okay, you can walk behind me, you won't be standing long." Rachel drunkenly guided Finn to the sofa and commanded him to sit. He slowly lowered down on the sofa and looked around. Everyone was grinding on each other to the beat of the music and not paying attention to either of them. Finn looked up and noticed the smirk on Rachel's face. He gulped.

Rachel moved forward and straddled into his lap and whispered in his ear "Sit back and enjoy." Finn's eyes went wide and his head darted around to see if anyone was watching. Everyone was still lost in each other in the middle of Santana's living room. Just then, Rachel started to grind her hips into Finn's lap and he started to breathe heavily.

Rachel turned around so her ass grinded into his crotch as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. At this moment, he could care less if anyone was watching. His girl was giving him one _hell_ of a lap dance. He made a mental note to get her drunk more often.

Finn opened his eyes and noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were gaping at them. Finn grabbed Rachel's waist and halted her movements. His face flushed red.

"Wow Berry sure knows how to work it." Puck smirked and Santana slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow! The _fuck_ Santana?" He rubbed his shoulder as she glared at him.

Finn matched Santana's expression. He looked at her "Rach, I—I think we should go," he said, his tone uneasy.

"Nonsense ,Finn! I'm having too much fun!" Rachel stumbled backwards out of his grip and landed on her butt. She giggled uncontrollably. Finn stood up and helped her off the floor. "Rachel baby, you're drunk," he said softly.

She yanked her hand out of his. "I am _not_ drunk!" She grabbed the cup that was on the table and threw it back in one swift motion. She slammed the cup down on the table and glared at him. "We will leave when I say!" She asserted as she stamped her foot. Everyone took in the display in front of her.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the sofa, oblivious to the display in front of her. She sat down carefully and looked around the room. "What's going on?" she asked carefully.

"Nothing. My boyfriend is just being incorrigible." She didn't take her eyes off Finn as she answered the Cheerio's question.

Finn huffed as he sat slowly back down on the sofa, praying no one noticed the tent he had pitched in his pants.

"O…kay." Quinn responded, clearly still clueless.

Everyone slowly went back to the party at hand, forgetting about the scene that just unfolded.

Rachel eyed Quinn carefully, still fuming from her argument from Finn.

Quinn didn't notice Rachel until she forced herself in line of vision and started gyrating her hips in her face.

"Wha—what is she doing?" Quinn pointed at her, shock apparent on her face.

"I think she's giving you a lapdance, babe." Sam snorted.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I can _see_ that. But why?"

"Because she's drunk," Mercedes stated.

All the guys turned and watched as Rachel gave Quinn a lap dance, which Quinn seemed rather amused by. They all gaped as Rachel grinded her hips into Quinn's lap and rolled her head around in circles, her hair moving all over the place.

"Alright, that's enough." Finn got up and picked Rachel up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and she beat his back as he walked up the stairs. "Finn Hudson! I _demand_ you put me down this instant!" she screamed.

"Dude! That was _hot!_ Why did you have to ruin the show!" Puck yelled from downstairs followed by and "Ow!"

Finn opened the door to one of the upstairs bedrooms and threw Rachel down on the bed softly.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You are a barbarian!" She huffed.

"And _you_ are too drunk. We're staying here tonight. It's a good thing we told them you were staying with Mercedes tonight."

"I hate you." She pouted.

"No you don't." He smiled at her.

"Whatever." She grumbled.

"You might as well get comfortable because I'm putting you to bed." Finn walked into the extra bathroom to look for some aspirin.

"You most certainly are not! I'm not even tired!" she yelled from the bed.

He walked out with aspirin in hand and a cup of water. "You will be. Here." He held out the aspirin to her and handed her the cup. "Take these or you're going to have one hell of a headache."

She turned her body towards the wall. "No. I'm mad at you."

He sighed and put the aspirin and the cup on the nightstand next to the bed. "Rachel, baby? Look at me."

He put his hand on her shoulder, urging her to turn around.

"I know you're pissed at me, but I don't want you to get hurt. Or get sick. Trust me, the feeling sucks."

Rachel's shoulders slumped and she slowly turned around and faced her boyfriend. Her eyes searched his face. She suddenly sobered up. "Oh Finn. I am _so_ sorry! I'm so embarrassed!" She gasped and put her hands in front of her face to hide her shame.

He grabbed her hands gently and removed them from her face. "Hey, it's okay. It's High School. You're supposed to make a fool out of yourself at least once." He laughed slightly.

"But Finn, I made a complete fool out of myself in front of our friends! That is unbecoming of a lady _and _a future star," she panicked.

"Shhh. Rachel. It's okay. No one will think any less of you." He rubbed her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

She took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "Did I embarrass you Finn?"she asked softly and lowered her gaze towards the mattress.

He lifted her chin with his finger and met her eyes. "You would _never_ embarrass me. I do a good job doing that myself." They both laughed quietly. "Seriously though Rach, you're awesome and that was totally hot, what you did out there." He grinned and she beamed at him.

"Really?"

"_Totally_. I have, ummm, proof."He dropped his hand looked down as she followed his gaze. Her eyes went wide as she met his eyes, then she smirked. "Well, I think we can fix that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. "Go lock the door," She ordered him seductively. He jumped up and scrambled towards the door. She giggled as he tripped over the bed. Finn locked the door and turned and smirked at Rachel. He leapt on the bed and she giggled as he crawled on top of her.

"I love you, Rach."

She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Finn," she said as her lips met his.

Oh yeah, this was definitely going on his top five favorite nights _ever._

Finn flinched slightly as the sunlight peeked through the window curtain. He turned slightly and noticed Rachel snuggled softly against his chest. He smiled and gripped her tighter.

She stirred and shifted lightly."_Oh_." She grabbed her forehead. "Why is my head pounding?" She groaned.

Finn looked at the nightstand and noticed the two aspirin laid out from the night before. He rubbed his hand over his face. "Because you didn't take the aspirin I gave you and now you have a hangover."

She rolled over lightly and stared at the ceiling. "That was certainly a night I'll never forget."

Finn grinned widely. "Me either."


End file.
